Double Check
by animegirl3595
Summary: This is going to sound beyond cliche but here goes. Up until a few days ago, I was just your ordinary teenage girl. I went to school, went out with friends, and suffered through exams. Nothing unusual, until a short blonde fell, and quite literally might I add, into my lap and dragged me into his and his friend's bizarre world. Let's just say, we were all in for a reality check.


~Double Check~

Chapter 1: It's a Twister

I stared out my classroom window and inhaled the cool spring air. Though school was out, I found myself seemingly glued to my seat. The only students that lingered through the halls and on the school grounds were those attending clubs. Although currently present, I did not have a club meeting to attend for I wasn't signed up for any. A soft sigh passed my lips as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. I really had no desire to return home. Home was so…boring, warm but boring. My mother, so tender and affectionate, was probably at work slaving away. With a deeper sigh I swiftly stood up and silently exited the classroom. Still, no matter how much I didn't want to go home I had to. My little brother was at home by himself.

As I walked out the school I saw a limousine and six boys who were passing out flyers across the street. One of them, a tall blonde with the most flyers on hand, was calling a name. Haruhi? Yes, that was the name he called. The two gingers seemed to be loudly chasing one another around a boy in glasses, who was obviously paying more mind to his book than he was to them. Lastly, a tall boy with spiked black hair was crouched listening to some blonde child chatter away. I rubbed furiously at my temples. After exiting the school, my peaceful solitude, the last thing I wanted was to hear some loud and obnoxious strangers screaming 'Bloody Mary'. With a shake of my head, I rapidly began to head home. The less time spent here, the less I'd have to hear.

It was then, as I proceeded to journey home, that the short blonde set his eyes on me. With a pink bunny in hand and a smile on his face, he rushed across the street towards me. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eyes. A navy blue car was rushing down the street at full throttle. Such a thing was actually a common occurrence around here, but it was obvious he wasn't from here.

The exceptionally tall boy with black hair attempted to retaliate, but the small blonde boy was far closer to me than him. I clenched my teeth with frustration and threw myself into the street and grabbed the boy. Quickly I returned to the sidewalk with a jerk, both the blonde and I falling to the ground, just seconds before the car passed, never slowing its momentum. The boy clung to me as the car drove by, the velocity of the vehicle sending a strong breeze in our direction.

"That was the stupidest thing ever," I spat, "Didn't you parents ever tell you to look both ways before crossing the street?!"

The boy looked at me, eyes blank and unaware. Wordlessly he reached out his arms and encircled my waist, his head resting in the crook of my neck. The tallest boy walked into the street and picked up the forgotten pink bunny and then walked over towards us, presumably to check on the trembling blonde I found occupy my lap. The other boys crossed the street as well, each looking appalled yet grateful for my interference. I wondered if they we're all somehow related, seeing how familiar they seemed with one another.

I removed the boys arm from my waist and his body from my lap before getting us both up on our feet. I then pushed the petite boy toward the approaching men.

"Thank you!" The blonde practically shouted, a small but eager smiling gracing his lips.

I gave him a stern look before rolling my eyes and letting out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be more careful. This place is the very definition of dangerous," I warned over my shoulder as I began to walk away.

"I'm Mitsukuni."

I jumped at the sound of his voice suddenly beside me. I hadn't even heard him walk over. I threw him an awkward and bewildered look. I most certainly did not recall asking for his name, but I figured since he had shared his it'd be rude for me not to announce my own.

"Chiharu," I muttered dryly, slipping my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and continued to walk away.

The boy was beside me once more, determined to carry on this bizarre conversation.

"Do you have a last name? I have to thank you somehow."

I stopped my long stride and did a three-sixty to completely face the boy. I threw him another confused look.

Well, it's not as though I'll ever see him again

"Fujiwara. Chiharu Fujiwara."

The boy smiled wider and I furrowed my eye brows at the display of affection. I glanced behind myself and saw the setting sun. I figured I really should leave. I gave the blonde known as Mitsukuni one last wary look before I continued my journey home. I eventually arrived at a rundown apartment building and from there I climbed the rickety iron stairs to the second floor. I walked to the door with '215' engraved on it, pulled my key out, and entered.

"I'm home!" I called as I slipped my shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Nee-chan!" a brunette boy happily called as he ran over to embraced me.

"Touya! Where's Mom?"

"She called and said she had to work overtime. She also said to be sure to get all your homework done and that she loves you very very much." The nine year old answered amiably, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a coke before returning to the living room with his newly acquired soda.

I let out an amused snort and grabbed a coke myself, snapping the can open and allowing the beverage to run coolly down my throat. With a satisfied exhale, I followed after Touya to our cramped living room and found the boy huddled on the couch watching TV.

"Ha! Have you done yours?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, coke in hand.

"Yeah…most of it anyway. I'm doing the rest during lunch. What about you?

"I'll do it sooner or later." I replied before heading upstairs to my room.

I dropped my bag beside my bed before throwing myself onto it. After a sigh I rolled over from my side to my back and stared at my ceiling. The roof was a pale white aside from the smudges and dust that manage to make its way up there. Suddenly my cellphone began to vibrate in my bag. I rolled over once more to reach in my bag and retrieve the device. There on the screen read:

'_Change in plans._ _I won't be home tonight. I've got some extra work to take care of here. There's some tofu and teriyaki in the fridge. Yes, you both must eat the tofu. XOXOXO_

–_Love Mom :) _

"Ugh, tofu." I whined.

My mother was so persistent on making this a family more of a healthy one. I often believed she could start by using a few well-earned vacation days and maybe getting a man. I gave the thought of my mother doting on some gentleman at a hotel in some place like Maui a giggle before heading back downstairs to feed my brother and myself.

* * *

Once again, I found myself back in my seat staring out the window, indulging in some candy I snagged off a friend. I paid no mind to what Sensei was teaching, especially since it was Healthful Living. It was the same thing every year. Drink milk, get exercise, drink water, and get plenty of rest. What was there not to get? Mercifully, the lunch bell rang and I quickly stood to escape, eager to grab some lunch, but was stopped by upperclassmen Toshiro.

"What's up Toshiro-senpai?" I asked as I pushed in my chair.

"There are some guys downstairs looking for you."

"Do you think they're here for a fight because I'm really not in the mood to listen to boys cry," I said with a teasing smirk as I tied my hair back. I was rather happy my hair was finally long enough to tie considering how short it used to be.

"Nah. No way are those guys here to fight." His tone oozed amused doubt.

"Well it's not like I've got anything better to do than visit the principal, but I'm in no mood for a lecture either,"

"You're not in the mood for anything are you?"

"I guess not," I said with a wave before bounding out of the classroom door and down the stairs.

There I saw it. That small blonde kid and the guy spiky black haired from yesterday. I threw myself behind a wall, hopefully out of sight. I peeked around the corner only to wish I hadn't. My teachers were fawning over the boys, eyes full of awe and admiration. Ugh, disgusting! I felt my left eye involuntarily twitch. I noiselessly turned on my heels to head back upstairs. Maybe the old teachers could stall for her escape.

"Chi-chan!" Mitsukuni shouted as he ran over and hugged me before pulling out from the shadows.

Damn this kid is good!

"Chi-chan? Who the hell is Chi-chan?!" I shouted to cover my surprise as I tried to wriggle out of the boy's grasp, but his grip was a force to be reckoned with. For his size, his strength was appalling!

"You're Chi-chan silly!" Mitsukuni said happily as he looked up at me.

"No one has ever called me such a ridiculous name!" I said with a sardonic tone, still trying to free myself.

The grip around my waist loosened and I heard sniffles from below.

"Ridiculous name?" The boy whined looking up at me as his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Uh…umm…," I looked down taken-a-back and somewhat guiltily until my eyes caught sight of the pink bunny in the boy's hand, "Uh…hey, Bunny wouldn't want you to cry…right?"

Mitsukuni shook his head furiously and began to wipe his eyes. He smiled and latched himself to my waist once more.

"Chi-chan is so nice!" he squealed.

"So…why are you here?" I asked as I looked down at the boy.

"I came to thank you! I have to take you to my school first!"

"That's…uh…very thoughtful, but I can't just leave school."

Well, that was rather inadequate, my excuse that is. It should've been more along the lines of 'I can't go somewhere with complete strangers!'

"That's okay! Your principal lady said it was okay!" Mitsukuni said giddily as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to a limousine.

I turned and threw a perplexed look at my principal, who simply gave me a rather bewitched smiled and a wave, before being seemingly whisked away.

* * *

I swallowed hard as the limousine pulled up to what Mitsukuni had informed me was his 'school.'

A school…a freakin' school…

When the vehicle came to a complete stop, Mitsukuni happily took my hand again and guided, or more appropriately dragged, me into the building; the spiky black haired boy following behind.

I should probably figure out what his name is. Tall, spiky haired boy just isn't cutting it. I'll just call him Slender Man for now. He does sort of remind me of Slender Man. I mean, he did kind of take me. He has eyes, but he's rather expressionless. I don't think I've heard him speak either

I took quick glance back at the Slender Man, who walked quietly behind Mitsukuni and I. I then turned my gaze from the raven and onto the all students, taking heed of their uniforms. They, including Mitsukuni and Slender, were wearing fancy uniforms. I quickly looked down at my average school uniform, I felt out of place. I'm not the kind of person who's always low in self-esteem, but the thought was drastically emphasized when I realized the students were looking at me just as I was probably at them. I ducked my head down and stared pointedly at the floor. Finally we reached a music room. The third music room we'd come across to be exact.

My school doesn't even have a music room and they have three!

"Ready?" Mitsukuni asked.

I snapped her gaze from the music room sign and looked in front of me to see Mitsukuni and Slender standing in front of the double doors, both positioned on either side.

"Uhh…yeah, sure." I said with a baffled tone, wary of what was to come next.

And apparently with good reason too. When Mitsukuni and Slender opened the doors red rose petals flew out gracefully in our direction, dancing downwards as their aroma swept through the doorway.

"The hell…!" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

I looked at Mitsukuni, who smiled back then giggled. Somehow, but not completely, the rose petals seemed to make sense when I entered the room. The walls were bathed in pink and adorned with golden patterns across the banisters and around the columns. In the middle of the room was a tower built of grey bricks and from the single window; I could see two brunettes waving with their handkerchiefs in hand down at the girls who stood below.

The girls below pointed up with smiles, giggles, and eager talk of going into Rapunzel's tower next. To my left, I could see a flock of girls in pale blue heels, each waiting to dance with a blonde who they called out to as 'Prince Charming.' To the right was a sea of girls dressed in blue dresses, white aprons, and white stockings. One of the red heads, for there were two, was dressed as a cat while the other was dressed as, what I could only assume, the Mad Hatter.

I closed her eyes and counted to five, perhaps hoping that if I wished hard enough some twister would come along and sweep me off back to Kansas. No such luck. When I opened my eyes I found I was still swimming, or drowning to be exact, in this magical abyss. I was still stuck in Oz, with no yellow brick road to lead me to any sort of salvation.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Mitsukuni asked happily, slipping his small hand back into mine.

I looked to the grinning blonde and then to Slender, who didn't seem to fazed in the slightest. I gave the blonde an empty nod to avoid anymore tears. Seeming appeased by that gesture, Mitsukuni led the me further into the room over to the section of the room hidden by the tower. There I found countless pale pink shelves stacked with an array of candy, from hard candies to chocolates. In front of the shelves were sofas with velvet red covering, upon them sat a crowd of girls.

"My area is like the game Candyland!" The short blonde exclaimed, releasing my hand and running over to the girls, who enthusiastically greeted him with invitations to sit and offerings of cake.

Maybe, perhaps, if I casually back away, he won't even notice I left I thought to myself cautiously taking baby steps back.

"Who's this?" A brunette asked as she thoroughly examined me.

I clenched my jaw tightly. Sure, now someone decides to pay me mind, while I was trying to escape this…this…whatever _this_ was!

"Chi-chan!" Mitsukuni announced.

All the girl's eye widened before they squealed and smiled.

"You're the one who saved Hunny's life? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Come again?" I asked with a confused frown.

"Hunny is the name the girls call me." Mitsukuni said as he walked over and escorted me to a seat on the one of the sofas and sat beside me.

Mitsukuni handed me a slice of cake which I took rather uncertainly, as well as the fork. I took a small unsure bite and was immediately assaulted by a taste so sweet it was almost unreal. With an impressed look I took another bite, a satisfied moan slipped past my lips and Mitsukuni's grin widened.

The girls, who I had forgotten about the moment the delicious baked good entered my mouth, hastily gathered close and around Mitsukuni and I full of questions.

"Are you two dating?"

I choked.

* * *

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked, an empty tray in hand, as she walked over to Tamaki, or Prince Charming for today.

"That's the girl who saved Mitsukuni yesterday," Tamaki said in a playful voice.

"I guess that proves poor people are useful," Haruhi said proudly with a pleased grin.

"I don't know. There's something about her I just don't like," Tamaki criticized.

"It would seem Prince Charming is suspicious of the peasant;" Kaoru said as he walked over with his brother.

"I don't see why. It's not like poor people can do much anyway," Hikaru added.

"Oh, well forgive me," the brunette muttered.

The twins, who had wrapped themselves around one another, laughed.

"She looks a bit uncomfortable," Haruhi said with a concerned look etched across her face.

"Why do you think that?" Tamaki asked eyeing Chiharu, "What would make her feel unsettled?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Haruhi said sweeping her hand out in front of her, "_This_ isn't exactly normal."

The twins gave one another a look and shrugged and Tamaki seemed almost offended.

We do this everyday!" he argued

"Yeah, but she most certainly doesn't," Haruhi said waving Tamaki off, "I'm going to see if she's okay."

With that Haruhi walked off, the twins following behind.

* * *

"So do you want to date Mitsukuni?" a girl asked.

"I think you two would make a nice couple. Victim and Savior. Ah, I can see it now!" another squealed.

"It's almost like Mitsukuni is the princess and Chiharu is the prince who'd come and sweep him off his feet. So cute!"

Something is terribly wrong here. Something is terribly wrong with these girls! And why do I have to play the male role!? I eyed the girls with visible distaste as I stabbed at the cake Mitsukuni had given me earlier.

"I wouldn't mind dating Chi-chan!" Mitsukuni said adorably as he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

I snapped my gaze to Mitsukuni as I held the spot he had kissed, paying no mind to the fact that a few of the girls had fainted. No boy had ever said or done something like to me.

"Her face is all red. How cute!"

I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me, ready to attack. I turned around to see two identical boys and a brunette boy.

"Chi-chan the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru," Mitsukuni introduced, "And this is Haruhi!"

"Nice to meet you," the boy named Haruhi greeted with polite smile

"You too," I said offering a smile of my own, though I'm sure it might've seemed rather unsure.

I looked at the twins, who seemed more than content with observing me, before turning my attention back to Haruhi God, I hoped he wasn't like the others. His outfit looked simple enough and his aura was inviting as well. I stared a while longer at Haruhi. He had very feminine qualities. One of those pretty boys I supposed. Suddenly I was hit with a sense of déjà-vu and thus I continued to stare . I was almost positive I had seen that face associated with that name before.

School? No…my neighborhood perhaps? Maybe-

"Uhh…I'd like to thank you for saving Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said as he bowed, his face flushed.

I placed my plate on the table in front of the couch and bowed as well, still contemplating. Before I could respond there was a raucous shuffle of feet.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Why'd you leave?" a hoard of girls asked as they headed over.

The twins shrugged in unison and ,much to my dismay, the girls seemed find that cute.

"Who's this?" one girl asked.

"It's our newest commoner friend!" the twins said smirking as they each wrapped a languid arm across my shoulders.

"A commoner?!"

"I've never seen one aside from Haruhi."

"Oh yes, but this one is a girl."

"My commoners have such adorable uniforms!"

"Yes, I agree!"

The girls crowded round. What was so fascinating about being poor I wondered?

"Well as much 'fun' as it has been to…make your acquaintance but I really must be heading home," I said as I struggled to break away from the crowd.

"Chi-chan, you can't leave yet! I haven't introduced you to everyone!" Mitsukuni whined.

"Well look kid, I seriously need to get back to school and-"

I watched as Mitsukuni's eyes began to water. I internally cringed at the sight. Not now. I could not handle tears thrown in o the mix of things. Later, well who knows?

"But…," I bit the inside of my cheek before letting out a sigh, "I'm free tomorrow."

"Yay! We'll definitely play tomorrow and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

* * *

With that I was taken back to school as an infinite amount of confused thoughts danced about in my head and a sense of dread wrapped around me like a blanket. And for a good reason. In an essence, my entire world was about to be pushed off its axis and sent hurling towards the sun. All thanks to six boys, one girl (which I didn't discover until _much_ later on), and an entire student body of over privileged teenagers. Just sounds bad, doesn't it?


End file.
